


The Prank

by ThisIsNeta



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, onefic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNeta/pseuds/ThisIsNeta
Summary: Dan finally decides to do one of the things that his subscribers wants him to do.Want to know what's that? Read the fanfic!•short fiction•©ThisIsNeta©Original phanfic written by me. Please don't copy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first thing I wrote in English and not in my language. Hope it's good!

"Phil!" Dan yelled.  
"Yeah?" Phil shouted from the sitting room.  
"Could you come over please?"  
"Sure, in a few," Phil answered.  
"And if you're about to prank me again..." he mentioned, "I will kill you."  
Dan laughed to himself.  
Phil wasn't wrong.

After so many requests, Dan gave up and decided to prank Phil and confess his love to him. He didn't want to do so, yet he knew that if he'll just do it, his subscribers must leave him be.  
Dan smirked, thinking about how he pranked Phil so many times he was surprised that Phil kept believing him all the time.

Phil came into the room with the tiniest smile on his lips. Dan glanced quickly at the camera for the last time and then smiled towards Phil.  
"Hey," Phil sent a small wave at him, sitting right beside him on the grey covers. "So... what did you want?"  
"Umm..." Dan mumbled.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's just that..." he kept going, doesn't know which words to use.  
"I just need to tell you something."  
"Well then, just tell me." Phil grinned at Dan, and as always, his smile just made everything much easier.  
"Alright so... you know, we've been best friends for about eight years, right?" Dan questioned.  
"Yeah," Phil laughed softly. "Time passes so fast."  
"Right. And you know how important you are to me. And I know, or at least hope, that I'm also important to you."  
"Of course you are! You're my best friend, you mean so much to me."  
Dan blushed and bit his lip feebly.  
"Dan... you worry me. What's wrong?" Phil asked worriedly. "You're not leaving home, are you? I need you here. Who'd steal the cereal?"  
Dan chuckled and smiled, looking down to his lap.  
"Erm, Dan? You're not leaving, right?" Phil looked at him, brows furrowed.  
"No, no, of course not. You'll leave the house before I will, for sure." Dan let a melancholic tone sneak into his words.  
"I will never."  
Dan's head dropped.  
They sat there saying nothing as minutes passed by, each one preoccupied in his own thoughts.  
"Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Phil asked, interested.  
"Okay, so-" Dan stumbled on his words again.  
"Come on! What happened? Just tell me already."  
"Okay, so, as I said, you're really important to me, and I don't want to fuck our friendship up- but I have to say it."  
Dan inhaled deeply and continued.  
"I just need to tell you that... that I like you. I like you a lot." Dan finally said it. He didn't know why he made such a big deal out of it. it's just a stupid prank his subscribers wanted him to do, but for some reason it just felt uncomfortably real. It felt too important and meaningful.  
"I know it's no mutual feelings but I still wanted to tell you. It might be awkward and embarrassing between us but I still really hope that-"  
Dan's words got cut by an unfamiliar burning sensation in his stomach.  
Dan felt Phil's soft palms holding his face gently, and slowly their heads pulled in- into the meeting.  
Phil's warm lips touched Dan's and it was a feeling that Dan just couldn't explain.  
Like an explosion.  
Like a galaxy full of stars.  
Like a field in a sunny day.  
Like the snow in Christmas.  
For him, these weren't enough to describe the incredible sensation he felt.  
Dan put his hand on Phil's face and kissed him back. And that summed it up.  
It was a small kiss, but it didn't matter, that kiss was the most wonderful thing Dan has ever done.  
They pulled away, yet kept close and warm.  
Their eyes were closed and they were both breathing heavy.  
Minutes passed before they opened their eyes and looked at each other.  
Dan suddenly drowned in Phil's ocean blue eyes.  
He suddenly saw how soft ad tender his porcelain white face is.  
He suddenly saw how wonderful his hair is.  
Phil was so perfect.  
Amazingly perfect.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please comment so I'll know <3  
> Also, please recommend it to you friends, so they could enjoy either :)


End file.
